


Of Calm Days and Kisses

by cORGISS



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, ended up being depressing yet again, so have some very small hints of fluff and cute in a sad fic uh, was given a prompt on tumblr for fluff, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cORGISS/pseuds/cORGISS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An arm thrown around his shoulder and a snoring best friend—this is what greets Luke when he finally manages to get the group away from Carver. It’s almost like the old days--back before all of this had happened. Back when they had been nothing more than a couple of reckless teenagers, ready to take on the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Calm Days and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So I offered to do prompts given to me on tumblr and someone sent me the prompt of fluffy Nuke.
> 
> Didn't quite turn out as fluffy as I had originally intended but. Oh well. I tried my best. So have more sads.

An arm thrown around his shoulder and a snoring best friend—this is what greets Luke when he finally manages to get the group away from Carver.

It’s only temporary, of course—the cabin is nowhere near far enough away from the madman’s camp to prevent him from following them. Even if they do manage to flee from Carver’s range of territory, things will never be safe—not entirely. And yet, as he sits there being jolted awake by the snores of the man next to him, he feels calm; comfortable, even. It’s almost like the old days, back before all of this had happened. Back when they had been nothing more than a couple of reckless teenagers, ready to take on the world.

He leans his head back against Nick’s arm, taking solace in the brief moment, because God knows it can only last for so long.

"…Hey, Nick?"

The snoring stops, and Luke is sure that if he had been looking he’d see Nick’s eyebrows knit together in irritation.

"…The hell’s so goddamn important that you gotta wake me up, man?"

"I’m, uh…" Luke pauses for a moment to bite at his bottom lip, wondering how to phrase his next sentence. "…I’m glad you’re here. With me. With—with us," he starts, turning his head to look at his childhood friend. "I just—I really dunno what I’d do without you, man. After my parents—"

"Stop."

Luke feels himself make a facial expression akin to that of a kicked puppy at the interruption, though he allows Nick to continue.

"We ain’t dead yet, man. Save the mushy stuff for then." Nick pauses to let out a soft yawn, reminding Luke of just how worn down they really are. "Hearin’ you talk like that, it makes me think you don’t think you’ll live to tell me some other day—when I ain’t tryna’ get some shut-eye, maybe."

Luke remains quiet for a moment or two, a small, mischievous smile inching its way onto cracked, sunburnt lips. “You’re right,” he says with a small nod, “I can remind you a’ how gay I am for you some other day.”

He practically feels Nick’s blush then, the other man turning his face away and covering it with his hand. Luke gives a small chuckle, leaning away from the back of the couch to guide his friend’s face back towards him so that he can briefly brush his lips against the dark haired man’s own. Nick’s flustered stammering tells him all he needs to know.

He stands from the couch, tapping the bill of Nick’s hat to push it down over his eyes. “Get some sleep, Casanova,” he says with a smile, “I’mma go an’ see what I can’t find in the kitchen. With any luck, we might have a meal or two tomorrow.” And then Luke exits the room, leaving Nick to sputter and stammer responses that he’s sure make absolutely no sense to anyone but himself.

Luke is amazed that Nick is still so embarrassed over a small peck; they’d done far, far less innocent things to each other in the past.


End file.
